Don't Be Afraid
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Elsa knelt down to her level, and closed her eyes, "It will be hard, but whenever you feel the power taking over I want you to close your eyes like this." Elsa closed her eyes, and started to sing softly, "Don't lock them out, and just believe. Be the girl, I know you can be, don't conceal, just feel, you're not alone. Never alone."


**A/N I was inspired to do this, because I've seen so many fics out there about Elsa's children getting her powers, but it's not just in her blood, but Anna's too. So instead of Elsa's daughter growing up to have ice powers, Anna's daughter developes it at a young age, and Elsa helps her niece as best she can. **

**Beta'd by: Whovian 1.0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. **

* * *

A shot in the darkness, a toss from a nightmare, followed by the sound of crackling ice and a child's scream.

That was all Anna needed to be up, and running down the hall, Kristoff close behind. "Arrina!" she called, throwing open the door, and finding her daughter, small and frightened wrapped tightly in her blankets, staring wide eyed at the wall, which was coated in a layer of ice.

That was all Anna needed, she ran across the room, and went to throw her arms around her. Arrina shrank back, "No! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't." Anna whispered, reaching out and pulling the child to her "You won't hurt me, any more than I would hurt you."

"But I'm scared, I don't know how to control it."

"You will." Anna promised, "I believe you can."

"But mama. It's getting worse!" Arrina cried, tucking her hands farther into the blankets.

"No, it's not getting worse, you're getting stronger."

"I don't feel strong."

"But you are. Come with me, I think it's time you and your aunt Elsa had a talk." Anna said, pulling one of Arrina's hands into her own. "Kristoff. Have them get the horses ready."

~~~Frozen~~~

Anna knocked on the door, holding tight to her daughter's hand, "Elsa!" she cried, knocking again, "Are you in there? Please I need to speak with you."

The door opened slowly, "Anna? It's late, what are you doing here?"

"Elsa." Anna said, sighing in relief, "I need your help, it's Arrina, I don't know where else to turn, she has your power."

Elsa's eyes widened, as she looked down to the young girl clinging to her sister's hand. She smiled at her gently, her hair was a stark white like the snow that drifted around them, "Hello." She said.

Arrina shrank back, looking up at her mother, "It's alright she knows what you're going through." Anna told her.

Elsa, held up a hand and snow fluttered out of her palm, and tickled the child's cheek. Arrina giggled.

"See, just like you." Anna told her.

Arrina pulled away from Anna and walked through the snow, "Can you control it?" She asked, her wide blue eyes boring into Elsa's.

Elsa nodded, "I can. I can also teach you."

Arrina's eyes pleaded with her, "Please? I don't want to hurt anyone."

Elsa looked up at her sister Anna, who was starting to look chilled, still wearing only her night clothes, most likely in her rush to get her daughter here, "Come inside." She said, "There's a fire in the study." She said, standing aside and letting Anna, Kristoff, and their terrified child into the castle.

Once they were inside, Elsa closed the door, and pointed Anna and Kristoff to the study, "Please. I need to speak to her privately." She said, smiling at her sister, and placing a hand on her niece's shoulder.

Anna nodded and went into the room, albeit reluctantly.

Once they were gone Elsa turned to Arrina, "You mustn't be afraid, fear will only make it harder to control."

"How do I not be?" she asked, "they said have courage, and I truly am trying. But I still feel so afraid."

Elsa knelt down to her level, and closed her eyes, "It will be hard, but whenever you feel the power taking over I want you to close your eyes like this." Elsa closed her eyes, and started to sing softly, "Don't lock them out, and just believe. Be the girl, I know you can be, don't conceal, just feel, you're not alone. Never alone." Elsa opened her eyes, and smiled, standing up and displaying her hands, she flicked one to the side, and it started to snow, "Let it go, let it go, don't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go, you won't face it alone."

Arrina, stared in awe as her aunt spun masterpieces in the ice, "beautiful." She said.

"Would you like to try?" Elsa asked, walking over, and pulling off her niece's gloves, "now focus, and make a snow man." She said.

Arrina focused, scrunching up her nose, till snow sparkled and swirled, making a small snowman appear in the center of the room.

"It's funny what a difference, a hand to hold makes it all." Elsa sang, as she took Arrina's hand and let their powers mingle and turn the smooth tiles into an ice rink. Elsa spun Arrina around, "Your power isn't a curse Arrina. No matter how it may feel sometimes. Because the fears that once controlled me, won't touch you at all."

Arrina grinned, already feeling more of the strength, and control her mother told her she had, "It's time to see what I can do!" she said pulling away from her aunt, "To test my limits and break through. No fear, it's real, it just for me! Fear free!"

"Let it go." Elsa sang softly.

"Let it go. I am one with the wind and sky."

"Let it go, let it go. I'll never leave your side."

Elsa and Arrina smiled, "Hand in hand, always we'll stay."

"Because, while the storm rages on, don't let the cold bother you anyway."

Arrina nodded, "How do I control it? She asked, most of the fear of the power having left her, with just the thought that she wasn't alone.

"Love." She said, "Love is the key to any magic. Your mama taught me that." Elsa said, smiling gently. "Just don't make my mistakes, I closed myself away, I let the fear control me for eleven years. Don't let it control you for even one, never conceal what you feel, let your mama know."

Without warning, Arrina threw her arms around Elsa, "Thank you Aunt Elsa."

Elsa smiled and returned the hug, before rising to her feet, and leading Arrina to the study, where Anna and Kristoff awaited.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
